Chapter 470
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 470: Characters in Order of Appearance # Hayate Ayasaki # Nagi Sanzenin # Santa Claus # Magazine publisher No.1 # Gouji Ashibashi - mentioned # Magazine publisher No.2 # Magazine publisher No.3 # Souya Minamino # Ayumu Nishizawa # Unnamed Shiomi classmate # Ayu - partially shown # Hijiri - partially shown # Shun Ayasaki # Mrs. Ayasaki # Bicycle Delivery Manager # Maria Summary Hayate Ayasaki is an unlucky teenager who has run out of luck and decided to become a "bad person" by kidnapping a young girl. Why would he do that? In his childhood, Hayate met Santa and asked him why he didn't bring him any presents. Santa openly states that it's because his family is poor. He also says that people who work are the only ones who deserve to eat. Since then, Hayate believed in him and started to do several part time jobs. Today is the due date for Gouji Ashibashi's manuscript. If the publisher can't get it, the manga will be done for. But it came on time thanks to Hayate, "the fastest bike courier". He make it in time to send the manuscript before it was too late. Going back to his office, he meets his classmates Souya Minamino and Ayumu Nishizawa on the way. Ayumu invites Hayate to their Christmas Eve party. Hayate declines saying that he has no money and he's on his part-time job, much to the classmates' annoyance. They start to question him about his dedication to work, causing Hayate to state that his parents are unemployed. As they leave, his classmates feel sorry for him. At his office, Hayate is fired from his bicycle delivery job because of his behavior and the problems he was causing for his parents. His manager tells him that he had given all of Hayate's pay to his parents..... Wait, how long will this go on for? Nagi then interrupts the remake of Chapter 1 and tells Hayate that the first two chapters contained 54 pages, so it won't fit the quota for this weeks chapter which contains 17 pages. Hayate asked her if she didn't want to know the rest. Nagi says to just go buy Volume 1, which was released 10 years ago. Hayate then asks her what they should do to celebrate the 10th year anniversary. Nagi suggests putting her own manga on show. Hayate declines saying that it still wasn't good enough, causing Nagi to become angry. Maria comes to calm Nagi down, but she appears in the style of the first chapter's artwork. This surprises Nagi and Hayate, who ask her to change back since she didn't match them. Not knowing what to do, Hayate asks Nagi about what left the biggest impact on her in the past 10 years. Nagi answers with when the manga was almost sued by the *beep* company, to which Hayate tells her not to bring that up again. She then asks why not since both of them have already crossed a number of dangerous bridges together many times before. Nagi tells Hayate that if there are any more in the future, they will cross them together. Hayate says he dosen't think so. Waking up with the big surprise, Hayate realizes that it was all a dream. Nagi greets him, asking why he looked so tried. He tells her that he's fine, and also willing to cross a dangerous bridge together with her. His answer confuses Nagi. Adapted From Volume 1 * Chapter 1: Santa's Red Is A Blood-Colored Hell (In remake part) Season 1 * Episode 1: In English, 'Unmei' Means 'Destiny' (In remake part) Differences between Chapter 1 & Chapter 470 *On the first page, as Hayate was contemplating on kidnapping Nagi, he is shown to be hiding behind a tree facing Nagi's left side. In the original chapter, he is facing her right. *Nagi's party dress is altered. In the original chapter, her dress had three white frills and her stockings had frills on the top and red laces below them. In this chapter, her dress had only one white frill and her stockings had no frills or laces on them. *Hayate and Nagi's outfits on the title page have been altered. In the original chapter, Nagi is shown to be wearing a white shirt with pink laces on the sleeves and back, a pink three layered skirt and is shown to have pink laces on her stockings. Hayate's butler uniform is shown to be a standard unbuttoned black suit with a red tie. In this chapter, the pink laces on Nagi's shirt and stockings are shown to be absent and her skirt has been replaced with a red plaid skirt. Hayate's butler's uniform is replaced with his current uniform. *During Hayate's dream, he mentions to Santa that he wants a Game Boy. This is absent in this chapter. *While awaiting Hayate's delivery, a magazine publisher mentions that they only have ten minutes to receive Ashibashi's manuscript. In the original chapter, the publisher says that they only had five minutes and never mentions Ashibashi. **Additionally, the Magazine publishers appearances have been altered in this chapter. In this chapter, the older magazine publisher is shown to be without a tie. The second publisher is shown to be a short stout man wearing a long sleeve T-shirt and the third is shown to be wearing glasses. In the original chapter, the older magazine publisher was wearing a tie, the second publisher was a taller dark haired man wearing glasses and a suit, and the third publisher was seen without glasses. *After losing control of his bicycle, Hayate is shown to be laying in the street after he had crashed into a utility pole and his bicycle is shown to be sticking through a bus stop sign. In the original chapter, Hayate was only shown to be laying in the street, while his bicycle is seen next to him. **Additionally, Hayate is shown to have lost his helmet after he had crashed. In the original chapter, Hayate takes it off after standing up. **Also, Hayate is shown to be injured after he had stood up. In the original chapter, Hayate is shown to be unharmed. *After finishing his delivery, Hayate accidently rides his bike down a stairway. This is absent in this chapter. *Afterwards, as Hayate is narrating his life, he is shown to be walking near a local park. In the original chapter, he is shown to be near a residential neighborhood. *As Hayate notices Souya and his friends nearby, Ayumu is shown to be with them. This is not present in the original chapter. *While inviting Hayate to their Christmas party, Ayumu tells him that he could eat and drink all he wants for a 1,000 yen. In the original chapter, Ayu asks him to the party and says that it would cost him 3,000 yen. *After telling the group that he was still on his job and that he didn't have any money, Hijiri comments on Hayate's athleticism and suggests that he should join a club at their school. This is absent in this chapter. *While asking Hayate on why he only cares about money, Souya and his unnamed friend are shown to be pointing their fingers at him. In the original chapter, Souya, Hijiri, Ayu and their unnamed friend point their fingers at Hayate. *During the introduction of Hayate's parents, Mrs. Ayasaki is shown to be holding race horse tickets. In the original chapter, she is seen without them. *After returning to the delivery agency, Hayate's boss is shown to be reading a magazine. In the original chapter, Hayate's boss was shown to be reading a newspaper. *After being fired, Hayate asks his boss for an explanation, to which he informs him that he had heard about Hayate's behavior and the problems he was causing for his parents. In the original chapter, Hayate's boss tells him that he was fired because he had lied about his age and that the minimum age to work there was 18. Trivia * This chapter's name is a reference to the name of Chapter 1, since this chapter is for the 10th year anniversary of the series. ** Also the first 9 pages of this chapter are a remake of Chapter 1, but based more on Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 1, ''due to the appearance of Ayumu. ** Additionally, the volume's cover of ''Weekly Shōnen Sunday that included this chapter is also a remake of the volume's cover of Weekly Shōnen Sunday that included Chapter 1. * After the cover page, there are several drawings from the authors of Shogakukan ''to celebrate the 10th year anniversary. ** Hayate Ayasaki by ''Gosho Aoyama, the author of Detective Conan, Yaiba and Magic Kaito. ** Maria by Takashi Shiina, the author of Zettai Karen Children and Ghost Sweeper Mikami. ** Hinagiku Katsura by Kiyohiko Azuma, the author of Azumanga Daioh and Yotsuba&!. ** Hayate Ayasaki with Nagi Sanzenin by Kōji Kumeta, the author of Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei and Katte ni Kaizō. Kenjiro Hata used to be his assistant. ** Nagi Sanzenin by Rumiko Takahashi, the author of Urusei Yatsura , Maison Ikkoku, Ranma ½ and InuYasha. ** Athena Tennousu by Tamiki Wakaki, the author of Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai, , and . ** Ayumu Nishizawa by Yellow Tanabe, the author of Kekkaishi. ** Chiharu Harukaze & Haru by , Kenjiro Hata's former assistant and the author of . Navigation